warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Revenge
Just a short piece I did. Enjoy :) Revenge A lithe well-muscled kittypet sat in the low branch of a tree in his housefolks' front garden. He licked his paw, the soothing rhythm lulling him into a sense of security. He suddenly turned, scanning the street. His acute eyes had detected something. Something that shouldn't be in a Twoleg area. There! A pair of amber eyes. They seemed to hover, near the top of a bush. Suddenly they moved. The tom gasped as a large brown tabby stalked out of the bush. It wasn't the tabby's sudden appearance that startled the cat, but this tom was clearly a Clan cat. The way he walked, the way he glanced around, his matted fur, the nick in his ear...And something was hauntingly familiar amber eyes.... Bam! Suddenly he was standing in the ThunderClan nursery. Leopardfoot was laying beside him. "These are our kits." she had purred. She had stared at him with the same intense amber glare that the cat was now focusing on him. Pine slid from the tree, almost subconsciously. His green eyes were focused on the newcomers amber eyes. What had Leopardfoot said? Lionkit? Leopardkit? No, those weren't the right names. He tried to remember. But he almost didn't have to. Looking at the powerful tabby-brown fur, amber eyes, one name came immediately to mind. "Tigerkit." he whispered aloud. "I'm not a kit anymore." the cat rumbled deeply. "Why are you here?" meowed Pine quietly. This cat was unnerving him. Did he recognize his father as Pine had recognized him as his son? The cat smiled. But it wasn't so much a smile as a dark baring of teeth. "Don't you recognize me father?" he said happily. Continuing, he took a menacing step forward, "Aren't you proud?" Pine backed up a step. His tail brushed the tree and he fought panic. "I-I don't remember." he stammered. The other cat grimaced, "Of course not. You had other ''things to do. Things like stuffing your mouth with disgusting pellets and jumping through hoops for a Twoleg, disgracing Leopardfoot and me!" "Is that why you're here?" Pine felt himself getting angry, "Because I left?" The cat smiled again. "Partially." Pine took a teeny step backwards. He was as far back as he could go now. The cat took another step forward, leisurely as if he had all day. "I'm a 'star' now. Just like you Father. Oops, I mean ''Pinestar." "No one's called me that in moons. And I'm not a leader anymore." The cat bared his teeth. "I know. And that's something we need to have a chat about." Pine sized up his opponent. His kit was bigger then the old leader, and probably had more recent, better training. Pine could only hope it didn't come to a fight. The other cat sat a fox-length or so away from Pine now, at the edge of the sidewalk. "Looks at you," he meowed in disgust, "crouched against a tree like a mouse." Pine hissed. The cat growled, "You've brought shame to the whole family. And I'm all that's left now. Everyone else you hurt is dead. You were an awful leader, a coward. And you still are. I can't have you waddling around Twolegplace, disrespectfully any longer." "What are you-" Pine began. The cat smiled, "I'm here to kill you Pine." Pine felt panic rising, but he managed to remain brave, "You wouldn't. You can't. It's against the Warrior Code." "I will take the Code and bend it beyond recognition. I will become so powerful, cats will follow me instead of the Code. I will become the Code!" the cat yowled. Pine gasped. How could any cat sharing his blood speak like this? Then he narrowed his eyes, "You're crazy. I think you're scared to be leader and you think killing me will make you some kind of warped hero." He snarled, "Shut up elder, you've had your day in the sun! It's time for me....and that means you have to go!" He crouched, then leaped. Pine normally could've taken him, but the seasons of eating and no training had taken their toll. He tried to duck, but the cat grabbed him, clawing out pawfuls of Pine's fur. Pine yowled and clawed at the cat's stomach. It was a well aimed scratch, but not nearly severe enough to stop the tom's relentless attacks. The bigger tom pinned Pine down. Pine glared defiantly into those haunting amber eyes. He growled, "You say I'm a disgrace, and you're going to kill me. Against the Code, killing one of your blood." The only response he got was a growl. "You're a monster." Pine whispered. I've created a monster. Claws pricked at his throat, "I got it from my father." Pine gasped for breath, "You are nothing like me." "No..." the cat meowed, "I'm not a failure." He swiped at Pine's throat. The old cat gasped and his paws scrabbled as blood poured out of the wound. The tabby cat leaped off his father's body and stared at it. He wore a satisfied smile and his eyes smoldered. "Tigerstar?" a scrawny cat poked it's head out of the bushes, "Where did you go? Scourge will be waiting!" Tigerstar tore his gaze away from the dead cat and padded towards Boulder. "Sorry, just an old friend I remembered." Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics